


Only You

by froxyn



Series: Not as Simple as a Threesome... [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Only You

Title: Only You  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles/Ethan  
Timeline: Sometime after S4. But, this is so AU that it doesn't really matter.  
Synopsis: Giles has a need. Ethan provides a service. Buffy has something to discuss with Giles.  
Author's Notes: This was a plot bunny adopted from [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com). Hopefully, I've done it justice. Thank you [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com)!

 

Buffy hesitated at the front door of Giles' apartment. She had thought long and hard for the past week over this. Knowing that her feelings for her Watcher were growing deeper instead of lessening, she realized that she needed to tell him. After all, it was beginning to affect her Slaying.

How could she concentrate on patrol when all she could think about was what it would be like to kiss Giles?

She inhaled deeply, calming her nerves somewhat, and opened the door. Her eyes widened, fear claiming her quickly when she saw Giles pressed against the bookcase. His left hand gripping one shelf, his right gripping the top of the chair next to him. A man stood before him, his mouth latched onto the side of Giles' neck.

"Giles!"

She rushed across the room, grabbing the shirt of the thing attacking Giles and flinging him back. Giles' eyes snapped open, glazed and unfocused. She glanced at his neck and noticed there was no blood. There were teeth marks, but…no blood.

"Bloody hell!"

Buffy's mouth dropped open and she turned slowly towards the voice. "Ethan Rayne."

"You could've broken my neck, you know?" He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Should've." Buffy replied coldly. "What the hell are you doing? And…how the hell did you get out of custody?"

Ethan grinned. "I have my ways. And…in answer to your first question…giving Ripper what he needs."

"Buffy?"

Buffy spun around to face her Watcher when she heard him slur her name. "Are you drunk?"

Giles chuckled softly and swallowed. "Mm…I suppose I am. Feel drunk." He glanced at Ethan as he pushed himself from the bookcase. "Are we drunk?"

Ethan's grin grew. "Sufficiently buzzed."

Buffy looked at Giles' neck, red and raw…it would probably be bruised in the morning. As she let her gaze drop to the obvious bulge in his jeans, she felt her heart sink.

"Giles? Are you…" She hesitated for a brief second and then continued in a hurried whisper. "Are you gay?"

Giles stared at her drunkenly for a moment and then barked out a laugh. "No, Buffy. I am not gay."

When he noticed her eyes drawn back to his denim-covered erection, he smiled. "I'm just taking what I can have."

"Ethan?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Oh, he can have me anytime, love." Ethan offered as he took a step closer. "And he knows that."

"But…"

Ethan chuckled and stared into her eyes. "Our boy's a bit frustrated. Needs a good fuck…and I can give it to him." He roamed his eyes down her body and grinned. "I can give it to you too…"

"Ethan!"

Hearing Giles' warning tone, Ethan turned to him. "Come on, Rip…you know you'd love to have a go as well."

"Be that as it may, you do not speak to her in that manner again."

Buffy's eyes widened as she stared at Giles, his words sinking into her brain. "You…Giles? You…"

Giles turned to her slowly. "Want you?" His eyes darted to her breasts and then her lips, before resettling on her eyes. "God, yes. What man in his right mind wouldn't?"

"I…" Buffy shook her head, not believing what she was hearing and not knowing how to reply.

"But, I take what I can have." He offered in a soft voice.

"You could have me." She blurted, then reddened almost immediately.

He stared at her for a few more seconds and then cast a quick glance to Ethan before taking a stumbling step towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bed. Whoever wants to join me…feel free."

Ethan licked his lips and grinned widely as he watched Giles climb the stairs. When he moved out of sight, Ethan started towards the stairs. He stopped at the landing and looked at Buffy, who was staring open-mouthed at the loft.

"Coming, love?"

When she continued staring and didn't move, Ethan shrugged his shoulders and took the stairs two at a time. Buffy swallowed with difficulty when she heard the soft creak of bedsprings.

A few minutes later, she slowly ascended the staircase.

* * *

She inhaled sharply at the scene in front of her. Giles was lying naked on the bed, Ethan kneeling beside of him with his lips wrapped around Giles' erection. Giles gripped the sheets tightly, a soft groan escaping his lips.

Giles heard her sharp intake of breath and turned his head towards her. He stared at her as Ethan's head bobbed up and down the length of his cock. When she took a step forward and then stopped, he smiled and beckoned her over with a lazy wave of his hand.

She took a deep breath and made her way across the room, shedding her clothes along the way. When she removed the last item, a pink scrap of silk that he assumed she considered underwear, his hips bucked against Ethan's mouth.

She noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had walked into the room. She smiled shyly as he gestured for her to join them on the bed. As she sat down beside of him and watched Ethan continue, he placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed her skin gently.

"Buffy?"

She swallowed thickly and tore her eyes from Giles' groin. "I've, uh…I've never…"

He smiled understandingly as she trailed off. "Just go with it, Buffy. Do whatever you want. There'll be no pressure for you to do something if it's not what you want."

When she glanced at Ethan again, he reached up and stroked her cheek. She looked down at him, questions shining brightly in her hazel eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you. And I won't let him do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

She nodded slowly and before she could second-guess herself, leaned down. She kissed him slowly, urging his lips apart with her tongue. He complied immediately, parting his lips and sucking her tongue into his mouth.

Ethan glanced up at them, smiling inwardly as he sucked harder at the flesh in his mouth. Giles groaned under the onslaught, thrusting his hips against Ethan's mouth as he thoroughly explored Buffy's mouth with his tongue, his left hand massaging the firm flesh of her right breast.

* * *

Buffy wasn't really sure when their positions changed, she had been too consumed by the sensations Giles' mouth and hands were inflicting on her body. She did vaguely remember Giles stopping Ethan when Ethan moved in to kiss her. He had roughly pushed the other man back and shot him a glare, stating that under no circumstances was he to kiss Buffy.

The statement had confused her, but she was too aroused to question him. And now she found herself kneeling beside of Ethan, Giles' tongue thrusting into her mouth as he fucked Ethan.

Buffy broke the kiss when she felt Ethan gently tug at her leg. She looked down at his smiling face.

"I've always wondered what a Slayer tastes like."

Buffy gasped when she felt Giles' fingers slip through her wet folds. He grinned as he lifted his hand to his mouth, licking her fluids from his fingers.

"I wanted the first taste." He explained softly, slowing his thrusts until Buffy had positioned herself over Ethan's mouth. "Hold on to me, Buffy."

She grasped his shoulders, groaning when she felt Ethan's tongue gently circle her clitoris. Giles smiled and increased his pace once more.

"Kiss me, Buffy. Fuck my mouth with your tongue as he's fucking you with his." He whispered huskily.

Her eyes widened at his words, but she leaned forward quickly, shoving her tongue into his mouth as he fucked Ethan harder, matching his thrusts with the plunging of Buffy's tongue. When he felt Ethan starting to tighten around him, he broke the kiss and looked into her lust-darkened eyes.

"He's getting ready to come...and I would very much like to be inside of you when I come."

She nodded quickly, breathing heavily as Ethan's tongue twisted inside of her. "God, yes..."

He groaned softly and glanced down at Ethan's cock. "Watch me make him come, Buffy..."

She lowered her eyes, her body shuddering as Ethan pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked hard. She felt his moan vibrate against her sensitive flesh as his cock twitched just before his semen splattered across his abdomen.

"Oh, God..." She panted as she watched Giles quickly pull out of Ethan.

Giles unceremoniously ripped the condom off and tossed it into the bin next to the bed. He grabbed another from the bedside table as he gently pushed Buffy back onto the mattress.

He smiled at her as he moved between her thighs and rolled the fresh condom on. "I've wanted to be inside of you for so long."

She whimpered as he gently ran his fingers over her wet core. "God, Giles...fuck me..."

"Not exactly what I had in mind, love..." He whispered as he gently sank his cock into her, lowering his mouth to her neck.

She had expected him to fuck her, to thrust furiously into her until he came. He surprised her however by moving slowly, using long and deep strokes as he suckled the flesh of her neck. Then he surprised her even further by moving his lips to her ear and whispering huskily.

"I'm in love with you."

She came almost instantly screaming his name in ecstasy as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. He smiled as he felt the warmth of her fluids through the thin latex barrier.

"You're beautiful when you come."

She felt the bed shift and rolled her head to the right to see that Ethan was watching them. She found it oddly erotic, watching him stroke his growing erection as he stared unashamedly at the union she was sharing with Giles.

She felt Giles' warm breath against her skin as he whispered into her ear.

"He's going to come soon. So am I. I'd love to feel you come again…with us."

She groaned loudly and gripped his sweaty back the best she could. "Harder, Giles…"

He lightly bit her earlobe as he thrust harder and deeper into her. "Do you…oh God…do you want…him to…"

She shook her head as she bucked her hips against him. "No…only…you…"

"Yes…" He whispered as he lowered his mouth back to her neck, sucking the tender flesh hard.

There were moans and cries of pleasure in three distinctly different voices as each of them climaxed within moments of one another. Giles was able to dispose of the condom before he collapsed onto the bed, pulling Buffy tightly against his chest.

His head swam, adrenaline and alcohol blurring his mind. He closed his eyes and with a soft sigh, simply passed out. Buffy followed quickly, her body exhausted. Ethan smiled and exhaled slowly before stretching his body out behind Giles.

He stared at the ceiling, letting the sounds of their breathing lull him to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Giles woke the next morning with a dull ache in the back of his head. He opened his eyes and stared at the bare back facing him. The memories came flooding into his mind and he inhaled shakily. He lightly grazed his fingertip along her spine and then climbed out of bed.

He glanced at her as he grabbed his discarded jeans and slipped them on. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that things would never be the same between him and his Slayer. After grabbing a shirt from the closet and taking one last look at her in her natural beauty, he turned and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

Buffy bit her lip and stepped onto the back patio. "Hey."

Startled at her softly spoken word, Giles jumped and turned to look at her. "Buffy…"

She glanced at the cigarette in his hand. "Only time I've ever seen you smoke was when you were high on cursed chocolate."

"It's, uh…it's an occasional thing." He cleared his throat and looked at her neck. The mark was already fading, it would probably disappear by nightfall. "How…how are you?"

"Um…I…don't know."

He gave her a slow nod and averted his gaze to a random stone on the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a step forward.

"Did you mean it? What you said last night…did you mean it? Or…was it just something said in the heat of lust sparked by alcohol?"

He hesitated for a minute. He could tell her that he didn't remember saying it. Or he could tell her that it was just a spontaneous thought brought on by the scotch he had consumed. He would apologize profusely and she would accept it. He knew that in his heart.

"Every word." He lifted his head slowly and looked into her eyes. "I meant every word."

He wasn't exactly prepared for her to launch herself at him. The cigarette dropped to the ground as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank God." She whispered, tightening her hold.

He returned the embrace, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head before taking a deep breath.

"Buffy…about last night…"

She lifted her head and then looked around. "Where's Ethan?"

"Not here. He left before I woke up…"

She met his eyes and studied him carefully. "Do you two…well, do you…"

He shook his head slowly, lifting his hand to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "No. That was the first time since…well, before you were born. It's not something that happens often. And…it's not something that I'm particularly proud of. I – "

She interrupted him with a softly spoken statement. "I don't regret it."

When he merely stared at her, she continued. "It wasn't exactly what I came over for last night, but…"

"Why did you?" He asked softly, realizing that he had never enquired about the nature of her visit.

"I needed to talk to you." She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "I needed to tell you that I have all of these feelings that I don't…or didn't…know what to do with…"

"Feelings?"

She nodded slowly and took a step back. "Feelings about you. Love kind of feelings."

His lips parted slightly, a look of shock gracing his features. "Buffy…"

"Ethan was going to kiss me last night."

Giles narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion. "Yes."

"You stopped him…" When he nodded, she tilted her head. "Why?"

"Kissing…it's, well…it's intimate. More so than sex…"

"You didn't kiss him." She stated mainly to herself.

"No, I didn't."

"But…you kissed me."

He reached out and stroked her cheek with two fingers. "Yes, I did."

"And, you didn't…um…well when we…"

He smiled softly. "I couldn't fuck you, Buffy."

"You made love to me." She whispered in a surprised tone. "That's what was different."

He gave her another nod and stepped forward. "I'm in love with you."

He had said it last night. But, this morning's admission meant so much more. Tears welled in her eyes as she moved back into his arms.

"Do you regret it, Giles?"

When he hesitated in answering her, she looked up at him. He brushed his fingers through her hair and shook his head.

"The only thing I regret is the fact that it wasn't just the two of us."

"Would you…would you want to do that again?"

He shook his head once more. "Threesomes don't really appeal to me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't seem that way last night."

"I only wanted you." He lowered his eyes briefly. "Ethan knew that. That was his way of taking my mind off of it."

"But, you – "

"Fucked him." He finished quickly for her. "Yes. But, all I wanted was to make love with you."

Silence fell over them for a few minutes before she met his eyes.

"Would you…kiss me again?"

In lieu of an answer, he cradled her face between his hands and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly, gradually increasing the passion until his tongue was stroking hers and his erection could easily be detected under his jeans.

She pulled back slowly and stared at him through glazed eyes. "I love you."

He offered her a tender smile and gestured towards the door. "Perhaps we should take this inside?"

She nodded in agreement and took his hand, allowing him to lead her through the doorway. He stopped as they passed the table, picking up the piece of paper he hadn't noticed earlier.

A smile tugged at his lips as he read the note. Buffy squeezed his fingers to get his attention. His smile broadened when he looked at her, silently handing the note over to her.

_Glad to be of service._

_Take care of each other._

_E._

Buffy smiled and dropped the note back onto the table. "Remind me not to kill him the next time he causes problems?"

Giles chuckled softly and led her up the stairs. They had much to discuss, but it could wait until a little later.

Perhaps they'd discuss things tomorrow.

 

~ End


End file.
